Resurrection
by Saint Anger
Summary: Directly after 'Dead Man's Chest'. Barbossa & his crew, including Will, set off to bring Jack back from the other side. They must slay the kraken, kill Davy Jones and free the soul of a traped woman from the hands of Hades. Do Jack and Will have a future?
1. Prologue

_There was a time  
when I could breath my life in you  
and one by one  
your pale fingers started to move.  
And I touched your face  
and all life was erased.  
You smiled like an angel  
falling from grace._

_"Resurrection" -HIM_

* * *

From their brief but violent past, Will didn't trust Captain Barbossa as far as he could throw him. But when it came to bringing Jack back from the other side, he knew he'd follow anyone on that quest. 

They attacked a merchant sailing ship and set to sea under it's white sails, Barbossa spearheading the venture and Will watching him with a more than skeptical eye. The very first night, he approached the Captain on deck near the mast.

"What exactly is your plan?" he asked, voice harsh.

The only movement was from Jack, the skeletal monkey hanging from his jacket.

Will quickly grew impatient at the silence he was met with, "I asked you a question." he said, stepping around and into his view of the water.

Their eyes met and Barbossa smiled, "What you really want to know is why you should trust a man who once lead a mutiny against the man he's now trying to bring back to life."

Will hesitated, "That. And why I should follow someone who, the last time I saw him, was dead."

A loud and full laugh met his ears, "I shouldn't be telling you this. If I've lived anything first hand and know by heart, it's never tell your first mate your bearings." He paused as if waiting for Will to protest his new-found title, but he didn't. "History is doomed to repeat itself by those who refuse to learn their lessons." He mused to himself, walking to the edge of the ship and leaning down on the railing. Will followed. "What I need is for you to trust me."

Will could have snorted, "I don't trust pirates."

Barbossa tossed him an unconvinced look, "You _are_ a pirate." Will opened his mouth to protest but he was cut short before he even began. "You can't beat Davy Jones with swords and guns. His only weakness at our disposal has been removed."

Will's brows knitted in confusion as he tried to piece what was just said to him together and make it make sense, "He has another weakness?"

Barbossa shook his head, "Same weakness, different attack plan."

"But how will killing him bring Jack back?"

Silence filled the air between them before the Captain stood upright and turned to Will, "This is why I need you to trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Will also straightened up and looked him in the eyes, "I'd like to know what I'm doing as well." He said.

"Two things need to be done." he held up a finger, "One. We need to retrieve Davy Jones' heart. And two..." another finger rose, "We need to go see Hades."

"Hades?" Will asked.

"Davy Jones isn't the only power in at work in this world."

"What do you mean?" He sounded skeptical and unsure.

Barbossa pursed his lips a moment, "What do you do when you've already made a deal with the devil?" Will's face bore nothing but confusion. "You find another devil."

* * *

Author's Note: I usually only stick to one story per fandom, but it'll all work out. Trust your author. And this is merely the prologue, don't fret; all chapters will not be this short. Reviews make me squeal with joy. Please make me squeal. Special thanks to Kelly for helping me decide on the lyrics.  



	2. I

_The light in your eyes keeps fading out,  
night falling deeper in the heart.  
Hiding the truth and crashing down,  
my baby's a dancer in the dark._

_"Dancer in the Dark" -The Rasmus_

* * *

The water was black. Will had never seen anything like it before. But he was sure it couldn't mean anything good. The moon was hidden behind a veil of darkened clouds and not a star shone through the pitch. Imposing mountainous rock faces rose along the right side of the ship, threatening anything that got too close. The ship moved along at a crawling pace. Because of the lack of vision or the lack of faith in their endeavor, he knew not. 

He took a heavy breath and turned back to Barbossa, "Are you sure you know where we're going?"

The Captain didn't even spare him a glance as he stood, gaze confident and unwavering, arms folded behind his back. "I suppose you'll see soon enough, Turner."

Will was beside him, occasionally sparing him sideways glances. He wondered at this man's motives. How pure they were. If they existed at all. Everything. He didn't trust this man. Much. But he couldn't deny that he wanted to. Anyone who wanted to help Jack like he seemed to desire, couldn't be entirely bad. Could he?

"I can't go with you." He said, breaking the silence and drawing Will's full attention.

"I'm sorry?"

Barbossa gestured outward, "I can't go with you. Inside. To see him." He cleared his throat and looked to Will, "Hades and I aren't on the best of terms." His eyes seemed to fade as if he were reliving a memory, but only for an instant, the fire returned as did his gaze upon Will. "When we dock, you must take Miss Swann and go to him."

"Why Elizabeth? I won't put her in danger."

A slightly maniacal grin won it's way onto the Captain's face as he looked off again, "We're already in danger. We won't be out of it until we see this entire quest done with. She agreed to it, same as you, and she's going to do her part." He turned his gaze back to the water, "He's easier on the fairer sex."

Will felt a great urge to argue but didn't have the mind as Barbossa suddenly straightened up and pointed at a ominous rock formation ahead in the water. It was huge, rising from the waves, shrouded in mist and covered in what appeared to be small fires. Shrieks could be heard in the distance and Will felt himself suddenly attempting to slow his heart rate. For the first time on this entire trip, he was afraid. He had a feeling he'd be experiencing fear a lot more from this point on, so he tried to think nothing of it.

He quelled the lurch in his stomach and cleared his throat before attempting to speak again, "And what, exactly are Elizabeth and I to do?"

Barbossa began to step away and make for the stairs, leading down to the main deck. Will followed close behind. "Hades is just as powerful as Davy Jones. Maybe even more so. But he drives a harder bargain, if you will."

"What kind of a deal am I trying to make with him?" Will pressed.

The Captain's booted feet made a dull echo through the tense air, "Your objective is to locate the soul of Merina Roberts." He rose his hand to stop Will before the question could even be formed in his mind, "Do not ask who she is. I cannot say. You're just going to have to trust me."

Will hesitated, opening his mouth and then closing it again. He really didn't want to leave his faith in Barbossa but he wasn't being given much of a choice. He looked away briefly, "And how do I get him to tell me?"

"You must trade with him." He said, making his way around the deck and telling one of the crew to prepare to drop anchor.

"Trade him what?"

The Captain stopped a moment as his monkey leapt from the mast to his shoulder, before turning back to Will, "I can't say for sure. Something of great value. But I assure you it is our only option, so make it happen. Give him whatever he wants, and do not come back to this ship without a location. Do you understand me, Mister Turner?"

By the time he had finished his gravely serious rant, he had leaned in so close that Will had taken a step back from him.

Will could only offer a nod before turning on his heel to find Elizabeth.

Immediately following the ship's docking, both Elizabeth and Will debarked and made their way carefully along the damp, upward-climbing rock path towards the wide cave opening at the top.

"Are you sure about this?" Elizabeth asked, holding tight to Will's arm, feet sliding ever so slightly.

"About this Hades thing?" Will asked, "Or Barbossa?"

She gasped, feet slipping out from under her, tangling her arms around Will's to keep from falling. He grabbed her, holding her upright, just barely.

"Both." She managed.

Once she was sturdy on her feet, Will looked up. They didn't have much further to go. "Against everything my mind is telling me," he looked back at her, "I believe him." Their gazes lingered a moment before they continued on. _"At least I want to."_ he finished his thought silently.

It took a few more minuets of slipping and climbing to reach the yawning cave opening and a minute more to pull both himself and Elizabeth up onto the ledge.

Inside was hot. Unusually so because outside was nearly cold. There were small patches all over where the rock appeared to be ablaze, though when they passed by, no heat could be felt from their flames.

The further they went, the darker it became. Elizabeth clutched to Will's hand, her pulse hammering in her throat. She almost wished she was still on the boat with Barbossa. Almost. She re-gripped Will's hand as he withdrew his sword. The sharp metallic hiss that usually accompanied the action was eerily absent.

They came to what appeared to be the end of the tunnel and discovered before them was an uneven, narrow, untrustworthy-looking, descending staircase.

Elizabeth pressed close behind him, still clutching his hand. Will swallowed nervously. _"For Jack."_ he reminded himself.

Suddenly, unbidden to his mind, came flooding back the images of the last time he'd seen Jack. Elizabeth kissing him. Anger surged through him but he quickly clamped down on it and forced himself to take the first step into the darkness before them.

Surprisingly, the staircase only took them about thirty steps downward. For some reason, Will envisioned it going on a lot longer.

No sooner had he set both feet on the level ground at the end of the steps, was he seized from both sides. Elizabeth screamed in fright as she too was roughly grabbed. But he didn't have time to fight before he was smashed over the head with something. His vision dimmed and he vaguely heard Elizabeth screaming his name before he blacked out.

In reality it was only about ten minutes, but in his mind it felt like an eternity. His subconscious was aflame with abstract thoughts. Nothing made sense and it all whirled around until he was nearly sick.

That's when his eyes opened.

Slowly, he blinked, drawing his hand up to press gently into the lump on the back of his head. It stung with a sharp pain that made him draw back instantly. He groaned, pushing himself up slowly.

"It's about time you joined us." A voice sounded in the darkness like the hiss of a snake.

Will quickly got to his feet. Too quickly, and he stumbled slightly, holding his head and trying to focus. But he could see nothing and no one. "Who are you?"

"Surely you must already know the answer to that." The voice rasped, seeming to come from all around him.

"Will!" Elizabeth's voice suddenly cried out.

He spun towards it, nearly losing his balance, "Elizabeth..." He saw her outlined, dimly, on her knees, hands bound behind her. All around her was black, the only light, besides that which highlighted her, came from her right. Two red eyes stared back at him.

Will reached for his sword but found it missing. "Let her go."

"I might. Depending on what you want."

Still trying to adjust to the darkness, Will held his eyes closed for a moment, "You're Hades?"

There was a slight pause before the voice answered, "I am."

"I need your help."

The voice laughed, "I don't help."

Will braved a step closer, "I'll trade you for your help."

Had he been able to see in the dark, he would have seen the wicked smile that twisted itself onto Hades' mouth. "Excellent." He whispered, "And what might I be able to aide you with?"

"First let Elizabeth go."

It was a long quiet moment before a dark hand moved, grabbing Elizabeth's bound wrists, forcing her to her feet and shoved her forward. Will grabbed her, holding her close. Both jumped at the metallic clang that thudded dully around the room as Will's sword was thrown to his feet. He quickly stooped to pick it up.

Hades waited silently for Will to continue.

"I need to know the location of the soul of Merina Roberts." He said hesitantly.

For a long time, there was nothing to be heard in the darkness. Will almost thought that perhaps they should just turn and return to the ship. But just before he decided to move, Hades' voice cut through, "And what will you offer me in return of this information?"

Will licked his lips nervously, "What do you want?"

Suddenly Will knew with a sickening certainty that Hades had risen from his seat and was coming closer to him. He pushed Elizabeth behind him and brought up his sword. It came to rest against something and he instantly took a step back.

"There will be no need for that." The raspy voice said, pushing down on the blade and lowering his sword, "It wouldn't harm me anyway."

"What do you want?" Will asked again, more nervous than before but trying not to let it seep into his voice.

"You seek the soul of a woman who's treason runs deep. A dark soul. A pure one must be given in it's place."

Will protested, "I don't want her soul, I want to know where it's at."

A grim laugh was too close for comfort and he leaned away, "I don't care. You either give me what I want, or leave here with nothing."

Will's head reeled. Where was he going to get another soul to barter with? Elizabeth's sudden shriek made him realize what Hades wanted.

"No!" He yelled, grabbing Elizabeth's hand and holding her close to him, sword drawn up at the ready once more. "Never."

"Hmm." The response was airy and uncaring, "The girl or nothing."

Will pushed, urging Elizabeth back towards the stairs, "Nothing it is."

Again the laugh, "As you wish. But mind you, I make an offer once. And never again."

Will turned too, his eyes locked onto the red ones that were suddenly visible again, over his shoulder. He could see something within their fiery depths.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked, cautiously.

"You seek to break Davy Jones as well." The dark being walked slowly back to where it had been seated before.

Will bit his lip and turned to Elizabeth, "Go."

"Will, no, I can't leave you." She protested, holding his arm.

"I said go!" He yelled, startling her into a hesitant walk back up the stairs.

Once she was out of sight, he turned back and headed closer to Hades, "What do I need to do?"

"That's near enough." Will stopped. "As it turns out, there is something else you can do for me, which will in turn lead you to breaking Davy Jones and receive the whereabouts of Mrs. Roberts' soul."

"And what would that be?" Will asked, voice unwavering but wary.

"Bring me James Norrington." Will's eyes went wide in the darkness, "It seems in his dark hour, he made and broke a deal with me." The creature before him shifted slightly as if leaning forward, "He owes me something."

"How does that help-"

"Don't interrupt me." The voice growled. "You bring me Norrington and I'll tell you where Merina Robert's soul is."

Will got the distinct feeling that Hades was leaving out some important details, but he knew he wouldn't be able to make a better deal that didn't involve handing Elizabeth over than what he just got.

"All right." He finally agreed.

"We shake on it."

Will's eyes went slightly wider as he rose again. And even though Hades had stepped directly up to him, he still could see no more of him than his eyes.

Anxiety clenched his muscles as he forced his hand out. A moment later it was taken in a firm grip and a shocking pain shot through his arm. He screamed in pain and tore his hand back, stumbling away from Hades.

"You have given me your word and I have given you mine. There is no going back and no escaping this deal. You have a month." Hades rasped.

"And what happens at the end of the month?" He feared the answer almost as much as he wanted to hear it.

Hades voice met his ears, a whisper, "You die."

Will swallowed and turned on his heel, putting as much distance between himself and the creature he had just placed his life with as possible.

He didn't feel even remotely safe until they had embarked from the rock formation and had made sure Elizabeth was all right.

Barbossa was waiting for him on the upper deck, standing silently as the monkey, Jack, swung wildly about behind him.

"Well?" He asked.

Will approached and held out his hand, showing the bleeding black mark that had been burned into his wrist with Hades' touch to the Captain. "Set course for Port Royal."

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you again to Kelly for her support. I love you Crunk Buddy! Feel free to AIM me. My screen name is **WTF at Barbossa**. I love to talk to readers and if you want, I'll send you the songs that the lyrics come from at the beginning of each chapter. 

Chapter II will NOT be posted until I receive 20 reviews.


End file.
